1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of robotics and visual displays and, in particular, to systems and methods for reciprocal collision avoidance for multiple non-holonomic robots and choreographic multi-agent pattern formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some existing examples of display technologies are screens and projectors, but the pixels are fixed on a rectilinear grid and the physical arrangement of the pixels does not contribute to the visual representation. Other existing examples of display technologies have mobile pixels, but they do not have a method to display an arbitrary input on a given allocation of mobile pixels. In some cases, it may be desirable to have a new type of display, with mobile pixels that deploy in a physical arrangement that contributes to the visual representation as well as an approach to displaying an arbitrary input using a given allocation of mobile pixels.
Furthermore, existing methods for controlling a set of mobile robots do not address the problem of how to direct a set of mobile robot pixels to create a representational image. For example, an artist might create a cartoon animation of an animal or character with shapes for the head and torso and limbs, and the robot pixels are required to adopt the shapes, and to change position as the character moves. In some cases, it may be desirable to have an approach to controlling mobile robots in order to represent a fixed or changing arbitrary set of shapes.
Furthermore, existing methods for path planning for multiple non-holonomic robots in a common workspace are either not real-time or are approximations. In some cases, it may be desirable to have a technique for performing path planning for multiple non-holonomic robots that is real-time and more accurate than existing approaches.